Where the Lines Overlap
by sarahlizzie
Summary: Combine Glee & Supernatural and mix it in a big pot with crack and this is what you get.


**Where the Lines Overlap**

**A/N: This is what happens when you combine Glee, SPN and sleep deprivation. Crrraaaaaaaccccckkk :) so enjoy.**

"Finn, don't do it. This is stupid."

"Rachel, it's okay. I'll be fine." Finn sighed, slinging the gigantic backpack over his shoulder. "I need some time for personal growth."

Rachel looked dramatically into his eyes. "Yes; I understand. If I found out my girlfriend was pregnant with my best friend's baby I would want to go hiking in Black Water Ridge, Colorado, too - the highest area of grizzly bear density in the country by human deaths."

Kurt sat by the piano, glaring in jealousy at the pair as Rachel attempted to dissuade Finn from his stupid task.

"There's nothing you can say to stop me Rachel. Goodbye." He addressed the entire room, except Puck - who was sitting in the corner playing the guitar like a reclusive douchebag - and Quinn, who was sobbing in Archie's lap. Archie looked less conciliatory than thrilled. "Goodbye, my friends."

A general mutter went around the room at Finn's departure. They all seemed less than enthused, except for Kurt who sprang up and began to perform 'So Long, Farewell' from the 'Sound of Music'.

**

McKinley High was shocked to find out the news of Finn's disappearance a few days later when the signal from his Playboy Color had cut out suddenly one night. Well, the Glee club was shocked. Most of the rest of the school didn't really remember who he was since he became uncool.

"Oh no! I'll have to go save him!" lamented Rachel in the choir room, stomping out like a diva.

Kurt followed her into the hallway and bitch-slapped her. It didn't hurt much, because it was Kurt, after all, but Rachel couldn't pass up the opportunity to prove how well she could act anguished and in pain.

Meanwhile, while Rachel was acting being anguished and in pain, Kurt caught the first plane to Colorado, paying for the ticket by having his beauty products reclaimed.

**

Arriving at the park ranger's HQ, Kurt enquired after going to Black Water Ridge, and the ranger informed him a party was going out there at dawn.

Kurt waited in a nearby motel, and not that he was spying, but he saw a muscle car pull up with two young men. They went into the room next to Kurt's. He might have been imagining it, but he could have sworn he heard them having rampant sex.

The next morning at dawn, Kurt left the motel room in a Marc Jacobs coat and brand new Jimmy Choos. He ran into the two men, and couldn't help but strike up a conversation with the fellow homosexuals.

"Well hello, boys," he said to them, sauntering up with his hands in his pockets. One of the men was extremely tall, like a sasquatch but with sideburns, while the other was shorter with full lips and extremely handsome. "Nice day for a hike, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes," said the shorter man, eliciting Kurt's full attention. "In fact, we're heading up to Black Water Ridge right now."

"What a co-inky-dink! Me too! Oh, I'm sorry…" he placed a hand to his chest. "I never introduced myself. I'm Kurt. And you are…?"

"Dean," said the shorter man, holding his hand out for Kurt to shake.

"AHGHRR!" said the sasquatch.

**

Kurt had managed to score a ride with the boys, whether it be through his rakish good looks or his rugged manly charm, he didn't know.

Looking like a supermodel, Kurt stepped out of the black Chevy and slid on a pair of Armani sunglasses.

Much to his disappointment, Dean, upon seeing the pretty girl, immediately made a beeline. Kurt vowed to make her pay.

During the hike, in an attempt to impress Dean, Kurt continually sang songs which showed off his impressive range.

"Must. Not. Kill. Humans…Must. Not. Kill. Humans…" Dean chanted under his breath as Kurt began his 14th song from Wicked.

"ARGH MAHGHRGHA," agreed the sasquatch.

**

The McKinley High Glee club waited on tenterhooks for Kurt's return with news on Finn. When he finally came back, he looked dead beat.

"I'm afraid to inform you that Finn died. He got attacked by a We….grizzly."

"A wegrizzly?"

"…Yes."

Rachel sobbed, but to the trained eye, it was obvious that she was just using the opportunity to practice her theatrics again.

"On the plus side, I have a new boyfriend!"

Limp, Dean was dragged into the choir room face first, a pink, fluffy sedation dart in his butt.

"His name's Dean!"

Many miles away, a sasquatch cried.

-end-

**A/N: Yeah...:) Sorry, felt the need to write this, no idea why. Reviews are cookies in internet land. :)**


End file.
